Alexis Star
"Oh, I didn't mean to stab them in the shoulder, I meant to stab them in the throat. They just kept wiggling, it was hard to aim." - Alexis Star Alexandria, informally known as Alexis, is an infamous rockstar born in Australia. Before the events of Solace: Dark Horse, she was incarcerated in Solace's maximum security prison for her murder of Six people. Following her incarcerated she was found responsible for nine other murders within the prison and under investigation for multiple other murders. When she was found guilty of the murders she was sent to solitary confinement, it was here that she was struck by the explosive wave following the explosion of the solace reactor and given a Soul Drive. She is an Antagonist and the Soul Host of the Soul Drive, Heaven's Star. She is a member of the Breakers and a distant descendant of the Caldwells. She serves as a protagonist of the side story, "PRISON Breakers." Personality Flighty, abrupt, and snappy with her elders and authority figures. Alexis was considered a lost cause. Bitter at her parents general disgust at her, Alexis became a deviant. Due to this neglect from her parents, Alexis became incredibly dependent on the affection and approval of those around her. When they would attempt to pull away Alexis would become violent and uncontrollable, often going to great lengths to retain them. This had lead her to committing multiple murders and crimes, all of which she has stated that she doesn't regret. She was even smiling smugly in her Mug shot. Aside from her flaws, Alexis has been shown to be incredibly inspirational to her friends and allies. Her determination has been one of her key points. This fierce determination kept her alive throughout her years in prison, and even lead to her murdering multiple inmates. She retains this aggressive confrontational personality to nearly everyone, being an exceptionally rude Caldwell descendant. She is known assert herself in the most aggressive and over the top manner. When she gets in fights she is known to be cruel and sadistic, using knives and other sharp tools to take pieces off of opponents. Her cruelty seems to be caused by a vindictive and spiteful will. Going above and beyond to hurt those who have done her wrong. Outside of combat, Alexis behaves like an teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the prison, as she is also fun-loving. Alexis is an extrovert and easily expresses her feelings to others. She often can get information easily and effectively, even using this to torture people who wrongs her. Appearance Alexandria is a young woman of above-average height and slim to athletic build. Her most noticeable features are her blue eyes and the yellow star around her left eye. Prior to her escape from prison she was seen in a gray and blue jump suit. She often tied the top around her waist and wore a white tank top under it. She was usually seen with a stoic, stern look on her face. On her lower back, close to her spine, she has an odd birthmark. Alot of people tend to comment on the birthmark, it's intricate design lead people to believe that it is a tattoo, something which greatly annoys Alexis. Aside from her body size she wears a red jacket with a white V-neck underneath, beneath it she wears a dark red sports bra. She wears tight pants and knee high boots. Abilities Traits Agile - Alexis has been shown to be incredibly agile, able to defend herself by using her swift movements as a shield. Natural Born Fighter - Growing up a delinquent, Alexis often would get into fights. Every fight made her stronger and every loss fueled her rage. Heaven's Star A powerful soul drive which takes the form of Aumelia Caldine, a distant ancestor of the Caldwell family. This Soul Drive has the power to create and weaponize stars. Center of the Universe - Whenever Alexandria summons her Soul Drive she is circled by six small stars. These stars make getting close to her rather difficult. She can push the stars away from her body but they'll always move in the same arc around her body. Solar Flare - Alexandria glows bright like the sun suddenly, blinding those that look to her. It appears that the effects are rather long lasting. Super Nova - An overwhelmingly strong ability. Heaven's Star forms a star in it's hand before crushing it, creating a massive explosion around itself which burns everything in a certain radius around itself. Trivia * Alexis is afraid of dogs. * She seems to get surprised by alot of modern technology, especially after four years of being incarcerated. Category:Soul Host Category:Female Category:Prison Breaker Category:Caldine